


RUIN ME

by philtheninedollarbill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, Dom Phil, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Top Phil, a Hot Mess, sub Dan, this is a mess, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtheninedollarbill/pseuds/philtheninedollarbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a dirty secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RUIN ME

**PART ONE**

When Dan’s laptop unceremoniously died and left Dan in a state of mild panic, his first instinct was to simply borrow Phil’s. What he did not expect was to find unclosed tabs of porn – not that it bothered him. Phil watched porn and Dan watched porn and sometimes they watched porn together. But not this kind of porn; this category was left to the dirty crevices of the internet. On the screen there were men tied up, hands roped together and bodies laid out like dinner on a platter; barely legal boys in pink panties with bows, biting their lips; and when Dan has a quick search through Phil’s recent history, he finds google searches like ‘gay d/s porn’.

Hesitant, Dan slips his earphones in and clicks play on one of the videos. A boy is looking up, wide-eyed and innocent as he gives the man behind the camera little kitten licks on his cock. “Such a good boy for me,” he grunts, one hand petting the boy’s head. Dan watched in rapt, his mouth dry and his pants tight. “Gonna lick up your cream?”

Dan watched the next one, and the one after that, and then another one, until his breathing was labored and his face hot. He pictured Phil, commanding and praising, and closed the tabs with a resounding click.

Later, when they are making love, slow and gentle, he can see how Phil isn’t giving Dan his all. His thrusts are restrained and his shoulders are tense. Dan wants more; he wants to be treated like Phil’s personal sex toy. He wants to give him complete control. He wants to be fucked, _hard_.

Afterwards, when Phil rolls off him and pulls him into a sweaty embrace, Dan’s decision is made.

**PART TWO**

“Where are you going?” Phil asked, stopping Dan in his tracks. He’d managed to slip his jacket on without getting Phil’s attention but he'd dropped his keys, and his subsequent muffled swear startled a lazy Phil in the living room.

“Out,” he said vaguely. Phil frowned.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “See you soon, yeah?”

He nodded.

The sex shop was discrete, squeezed between an old boarded up building and a shoe shop ( _Huge Sale Now On!_ ). In fact, there was nothing to suggest what it truly was: its windows were plastered with indistinguishable posters and there was no sign regarding the premise’s purpose. If Dan hadn’t already researched online about the shop, he’d probably walked right by without a second glance.

But he hadn’t and instead he stood across the street, his brow furrowed. He watched as two people, presumably a couple, enter the shop a few moments later. He heard a bell ting as the door swung open and, with a gulp of cold air and steely determination, scurried across the road and slipped inside.

Blinking, his eyes took a moment to readjust to the bright lights. There were walls of various sex toys, dildos and vibrators and butt plugs in numerous sizes. Two shelves occupied with what seemed like hundreds of little bottles of lubes and boxes of condoms. Several mannequins stared at him, clothed in leather attire and restricted by handcuffs, as he wandered forward, pulling his hat down further; his disguise consisted of an old baseball cap he’d found underneath his bed and a pair of sunglasses, despite the grey skies outside. He was peering into a glass case, reserved for the more expensive products like diamond encrusted collars, when a voice chimed behind him. “Can I help you with anything?”

He swung around. A woman in her thirties stood before him in jeans and a t-shirt, smiling pleasantly. Dan blushed. “Um –“

“I’ve been working here for three years. Trust me, I’ve heard the strangest things.” She said, folding her arms. “We have a no-judgement policy.”

“Well –“ he swallows. “It’s my boyfriend. He’s into, um, the BDSM thing? And I wanted to surprise him but…well, I don’t really know how, exactly.”

She smiles broadly. “Luckily for you, I do.”

**PART THREE**

When Phil nipped out to buy some groceries the next day, Dan hurried to the box underneath his bed, the one that was filled with old childhood toys for nostalgic purposes and retrieved the bag that sat between Spot the dog and a tatty teddy bear. He dumped its contents on their bed and eyed his goodies: several pieces of sexy lingerie, soothing cream for aftercare, some rope and finally, his favourite, a pink collar.

He prepped himself in the shower first and then returned to the bedroom. He left his hair to dry naturally, knowing how much Phil loved his curls, and slipped on a pair of rose-coloured panties. The material stretched over his cock and caressed the skin deliciously: he'd dabbled with women's underwear before, but never with Phil, and _God_ , he'd missed it. His collar was left until last and when he pulled it around his neck and fastened the clip, he wasn’t so nervous anymore. He thought about his late-night researches about Phil’s hidden kink and felt a rush of heat.

Dan positioned himself on the bed and waited.

Then, with bated breath, he heard the front door swing open. “Hi baby, I’m home,” called Phil as he ascended the stairs. Dan listened as Phil shrugged his coat off and threw his keys onto the kitchen counter. “You won’t believe what I saw on the way home, I –“

Phil halted at the bedroom door and his coat slipped from his hands. His gaze dropped and scanned the scantily-clad Dan kneeling on his bed with a bundle of rope sitting beside him. “You’re late,” Dan said cheekily.

A bewildered Phil took a step forward towards the bed. “What is this?” he breathed, his chest heaving a little. Dan squirmed with delight. “What –“ His eyes fell to the rope. “ _Rope_?” It took a moment but his expression cleared. “You –“

“Someone didn’t delete their internet history.” Dan’s lip curled.

Slowly, Phil placed the shopping bags down near the door. The shift was subtle: his stance became intimidating, his voice low and authoritative, pure dominance rolling off him in waves. “Stand up,” he instructed quietly.

Dan stood hastily and watched as Phil’s eyes roved his body; he loved how hungry his gaze was now. The older man enclosed him, close enough that Dan could feel his hot breath on his neck. Phil fingered the lacy material and brushed his fingers along the collar. “Looks good on you,” he murmured, biting his lip, and Dan almost groaned.

Devoid of any indication regarding his thoughts, Phil gently pushed Dan onto the bed, who sat with a soft _oomph_. “Phil –“

“Shut up,” said Phil, though not unkindly. His attention moved to the bounds of rope, and he touched it with curiosity. He stared at it for moment. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Dan nodded eagerly. "Thought you could tie me to the bedposts," he suggested, and Phil's eyes turned darker.

“Fine,” he agreed, albeit reluctantly. Dan wondered what he was scared of. “I want a safe-word, first -"

"I like the traffic light system," Dan interrupts, noting how Phil's lips pursed. "Look, Phil, you _know_ me. I've spent hours looking this shit up. Okay? Just trust me."

Phil cocked his head, and the stiffness in him relented a little. "Alright then. Lie down.”

Dan spread across the bed before resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. The cool air made him shiver. “Shit, it’s cold. Could you shut the door please?” He paused, cracking an eye open. “…Sir?”

Phil raised his head abruptly. There was a flush in his cheeks. Then he narrowed his eyes. “No.”

Dan smiled in a self-satisfied way and watched Phil finish tying his wrists to the bed post. He pulled at them until found them tight enough. For a second he simply devoured Dan’s state of undress. “You look fucking gorgeous,” he said and unbuckles his belt. The clink of metal and the sound of swishing heightened Dan’s anticipation. He watched Phil with wide eyes as he straddled his torso. “You want to submit?” he asks softly, dangerously. “You want to give yourself to me, be my pretty boy?” He exposed his cock, thick and throbbing. This was Dan’s chance to say no.

Dan took him whole into his mouth.

Phil inhaled sharply, unable to look away. Dan hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head – he knew all of Phil’s weak spots, knew how to tease him just right. He’d begun to really get into it, blowing him messily and with abandon, when a thought occurred in his head.

“Fuck my mouth,” Dan said suddenly. Phil stilled.

“Dan,” he protested, though his leaking cock said otherwise. “I don’t – look, are you _sure_ you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you –“

“Phil, please, I want this. _Need_ this. If I want you to stop, then I’ll say red.” Dan looked up at him. His lips were swollen and pink. “ _Use_ me, Phil.”

Phil’s cock spurted again. “Fine,” he said the softness in his voice gone once more. “Go on. Open your mouth. I thought you were greedy for my cock?”

Dan smiled and parted his lips. Phil forced himself into Dan’s warm, wet mouth and began to move his hips in a sloppy manner, carefully not to poise any serious harm to the younger man. His hands found Dan’s hair and tugged at it, trying to keep himself together – Dan’s lips wrapped around his cock was enough to teeter him along the edge. “Enough,” he said, and Dan pulled away, a string of saliva linking them together. Dan licked his lips.

Breathing heavily, Phil slid down to Dan's thighs, or more specifically, his cock. It was stiff and pulsating. Dan went to raise his hips so that Phil could take off his panties, but Phil gave his thigh a gentle slap. Dan inhaled sharply and sank back into the mattress. “I want them on,” Phil said, and ran his nose along the covered cock, making Dan’s erection strained against the panties. Dan whined restlessly. "Impatient, are we?” Phil commented amusedly as he grabs the bottle of lube on his bedside table. His fingers are slippery and cold as they prise open Dan’s hole, stretching him wide, the panties simply pushed aside. Phil continued until three fingers can thrust in easily but deliberately avoids Dan’s prostrate.

“Please,” Dan whimpered.

Phil smiled. “Please what, Dan?”

“Phil…”

“I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want, baby.”

He swallowed. All of his inhibitions had vanished and he didn't feel so smug anymore. “I want you to fuck me. I want your cock, I want you inside me, I want you – oh, _fuck_.”

""Good boy," he muttered, before thrusting forward in one fluid motion, one hand on the headboard and the other pressed against Dan’s torso. His cock brushed against Dan’s prostate and he gasped, nails scratching Phil’s back. He’d never seen Phil so lust-driven – he knew now that the gentle innocence was a façade; the persona was nothing compared to raw Phil. This was Phil in all his glory; a god in his own right, powerful and assertive. And now he was corrupting Dan. “Hit me again,” Dan said, his voice high-pitched. “My arse. Hit my arse.”

Phil hesitated. "Colour, baby -"

" _Green_ , fuck, green, Sir," he panted.

Phil frowned. He pulled out, bringing Dan’s legs together and raising them up in the air to reveal his ass; his gaping hole clenched, pleading for Phil’s cock. He leant in and licked a strip over it, before pulling his hand back and slapping Dan’s ass. " _Stop_ interrupting me."

Dan jerked, his mouth open but soundless, too surprised to say anything. _Fuck_ , that felt good. Phil repeated this, kissing and swiping his tongue over his hole, and spanking his ass until it was pink and tender. He smoothed his hand over skin and glanced at Dan: his eyes glittered with tears but Phil had never seen him so desperate. “Does my baby like his ass sore, hmm?” Phil asked, spreading Dan’s legs again. Dan winced but nodded furiously; his stomach was wet with precum. Phil’s cock twitched and he slid back in, slow and deep. He was awarded with a frantic sob and Phil quickened his pace.

He couldn’t stop now. He needed, they both needed, the sweet sting of relief. Dan writhed beneath him. “Only I can make you feel like this,” Phil breathed, face flushed from exertion. As if to prove his point, he slid almost all the way out, his tip just inside Dan, before thrusting back in hard. Dan cried out, his back arching. “Only I can see you like this.” He hooked Dan’s leg around his waist possessively and pulled his hair to tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck. He marked him red with his teeth. “Only me. You’re mine. Mine,” he growled, and Dan hit his high with a loud moan and Phil’s name ringing in their ears.

The sight of Dan in mid-orgasm, in a blissed-out daze, finished Phil. He pulled out and wrapped his hand around his cock, jacking off until his cum splattered across Dan. Dan watched with wide eyes, his mouth parted, still panting from his climax. He’d never seen anything sexier.

Phil rested his head in the crook of Dan’s neck for a moment, before using the remnants of his energy to untie his boyfriend and pull off his collar. Dan flexed his hands, not missing the way Phil's eyes lingered on the collar. But in a blink it was gone, and Phil settled next to him, his breath hot on Dan’s shoulder. Feeling playful, Dan scooped up some of the cum with his fingers and, gaze locked with Phil’s, sucked them clean. “Jesus Christ, Dan,” Phil groaned. His hands rubbed Dan's arse tentatively. "Shit, I don't think there's anything for your arse, baby."

“There’s cream for my ass in the drawer,” Dan said sleepily with a small smile, as if he hadn’t done anything particularly interesting.

Phil yanked the bedside table drawer open and Dan listened to him rustling around. “You sneaky shit,” Phil muttered under his breath, but he was laughing quietly.

Dan giggled too. “I love you too.” He paused. "Sir."

 


End file.
